nuevos sentimientos
by kawai botan
Summary: kurama conoce a una chica que no es lo que parece, botan se siente terrible y luego ella es atacada por un monstruo kurama se siente culpable por no poder ayudarla, ademas yomi regresa y quiere venganza y junto con kirede(leanlo para saber quien es kirede


_kurama,suishi,youko..._

Nuevos sentimientos

Han pasado dos meses desde que todos estuviesen juntos. Yuzke y keiko ya eran novios formales, Botan seguía siendo asistente de Yuzke, kurama por su parte seguía ayudando a Yuzke en peligrosas misiones. Yukina vive con Genkai, kuwabara aunque no lo entendiese acepto que estaría mas segura viviendo con la maestra del reikohadoken, Hiei aun no podía confesarle a yukina que era su hermano.

Todos estaban reunidos con kurama pues este al ser un alumno brillante era citado en muchas ocasiones a realizar exámenes para comprobar su capacidad. Todos a acepción de hiei y yukina, estaban con el para ver los resultados de su examen todos se acercaron a las listas para observar el resultado que había obtenido kurama. kurama se acerco e hizo un gesto como si no le sorprendiera

_Botan: que pasa quedaste primero verdad- _

_a kurama por lo regular le gustaba escuchar los halagos de botan_

_kurama: no ella no tiene el primer lugar, como lo imaginaba..._

_Yuzke: quien es ella kurama- yuzke pregunto con voz burlona_

_Kurama: atzuko tenjo siempre obtiene el mejor resultado..._

_Kuwabara: como es ella, es bonita?_

_Kurama: no lo se, en realidad nunca la he visto_

_Chica: soy un chica normal..._

_Una voz desde atrás de kurama resonó y atrajo la atencion de todos era una chica de gran belleza cabello castaño y largo sus ojos eran verdes y esmeraldas que recordaban a los de kurama._

_Atzuko: soy Atzuko Tenjo tu debes ser Suishi Minamino _

_Kurama(sorprendido): si ,como lo sabes?_

_Atzuko: te vi en una foto, eres muy hábil._

_Kurama: tu tambien, te presentare a mis amigos, ella (señalando a keiko) es keiko el chico de cabello negro a su lado es su novio Yuzke, el que te mira babeando es kuwabara y por ultimo Botan..._

_Atzuko: tu novia?_

_Kurama (sonrojado): no, solo somos amigos..._

_Botan agacho la mirada kurama era su amigo, solo su amigo, y al parecer _

_Kurama se mostraba muy interesado en Atzuko._

_Atzuko: bueno fue un placer conocerlos, hasta luego._

_Atzuko se marcho hacia su casa al igual que todos, botan vivía en el mundo humano a si no tendría que estar lejos de sus amigos además a si seria mas fácil decirle las misiones a Yuzke._

_Kurama pensaba mucho en Atzuko no se podía concentrar en sus clases y estaba muy distraído_

_Kurama: a caso estaré enamorado-se preguntaba kurama el cual no entendía muy bien que sentía ,esa tarde se encontró a Atzuko en el camino y kurama sentía muchas ganas de hablar con ella_

_Atzuko: hola suishi- contesto atzuko al gesto de kurama_

_Kurama: Hola Atzuko... yo quería..-el corazon de kurama latía mas rápido no sabia si era su imaginación pero sentía mucho calor aunque sintiera la fría brisa soplar-quería pedirte... si te gustaría ...ir al cine y..._

_Atzuko: me estas invitando a salir minamino- la brisa soplaba y movía el cabello de atzuko kurama la veía aun mas atractiva- de acuerdo..._

_Kurama: bien... entonces..._

_Kurama no continuo había visto a Botan llevaba el uniforme de la escuela de Yuzke ella lo observaba y su cabello era movido por el viento_

_Kurama (alterado) : pasare por ti a tu casa..._

_Atzuko: adiós suishi...- Atzuko se acerco a kurama y un beso en la mejilla a kurama y se fue en dirección opuesta a botan_

_Botan parecía estar molesta y después de ver el beso se dio media vuelta, kurama sentía que debía explicar algo a Botan pero no sabia porque sin darse cuenta el cielo comenzó a nublarse._

_Kurama: espera botan yo..- kurama tenia un enorme deseo de decir algo a Botan pero esta lo interrumpió_

_Botan (aun enojada): no te preocupes kurama entiendo todo..._

_Kurama (aliviado): de verdad?_

_Botan: si claro... tu novia es muy linda_

_Kurama: no es mi novia pero...-kurama trataba de explicar algo a Botan pero que quería explicar y porque?_

_Botan: solo venia a decirte que necesitaba un compañero para una misión. pero veo que estas ocupado..._

_Kurama: y Yuzke?_

_Botan: esta en el hospital por haber ingerido un tornillo que según el parecía pasa_

_Kurama: Yuzke nunca cambia_

_Botan: como te decía creo que estas ocupado pero creo que me las podré arreglar sola..._

_Kurama: estas segura? _

_Botan: si claro, que te diviertas..._

_Botan se fue tratando de disimular que no le afectaban las palabras de kurama hacia Atzuko pero kurama la detuvo ni el mismo sabia porque la tomo del brazo_

_Kurama(nervioso): la chica no es mi novia.._

_Botan se soltó de la mano de kurama con violencia _

_Botan: no tienes que explicarme nada kurama, guarda tus explicaciones para tu novia..._

_Botan corrió con la vista agachada no pudo evitar llorar pronto comenzó a llover y las lagrimas de Botan se confundían con la lluvia_

_Kurama se quedo ahí observando como botan corría entre la lluvia tambien estaba empapado pero se preguntaba porque le importaba tanto lo que pensara Botan estaba muy confundido llovía cada vez mas fuerte. kurama caminaba entre la lluvia no sabia porque pero tambien sintió ganas de llorar _

_­­llego el dia de la cita de kurama, kurama fue a casa de atzuko y la recogió, pasaron por fuera del hospital central y se encontraron con Yuzke y keiko, Yuzke vio a kurama que llevaba del brazo a Atzuko , esta vio a una amiga y fue a hablar con ella kurama se acerco a Yuzke para hablar un poco_

_Yuzke: que linda chica kurama ...- le decía yuzke a kurama con voz burlona_

_Kurama: solo es mi amiga Yuzke._

_Yuzke: como te fue con mikael eh supongo que fue muy fácil_

_Kurama(extrañado): con quien?_

_Yuzke: con Mikael el demonio que mato a 15 personas supongo que para ti fue muy fácil_

_Kurama: no supe nada del demonio – contesto kurama exaltado_

_Yuzke: como, que no fuiste a la misión, pensé que botan te lo había dicho..._

_Kurama: me dijo de la misión no del demonio, dijo que se encargaría sola..._

_Yuzke: entonces...¡Botan fue sola a enfrentar al demonio¡_

_Kurama: no..._

_Kurama salió corriendo hacia la puerta del mundo espiritual dejando ahí a atzuko y a Yuzke. Llego con koenma y coloco con fuerza sus manos sobre el escritorio de koenma_

_Koenma¡kurama! Que no estabas con Botan?_

_Kurama: dime adonde la enviaste!_

_Koenma : le había dicho que el demonio mikael se encontraba en la cueva a lado de la ciudad fantasma_

_Kurama salió azotando la puerta de la oficina de koenma hacia la ciudad de los fantasmas _

_Kurama: no puedo creerlo... porque no me dijo nada...porque fue sola... porque..._

_Decía kurama entre murmullos mientras corría hacía la cueva. Cuando entro a la cueva todo estaba muy oscuro y apenas distinguió a botan que estaba en el y suelo corrió a ver a Botan_

_Kurama¡Botan , Botan...dime algo... por favor... responde Botan!..._

_Mikael :esa chica no debió venir aquí me divertí mucho acabando con ella_

_Kurama: maldito...que le as hecho- kurama estaba furioso sentía un gran odio..._

_Mikael: solo me divertí lastimándola un rato pero los seres humanos seres humanos son muy frágiles y se lastiman con mucha facilidad... termine muy pronto con ella..._

_Kurama: no te lo perdonare... me escuchas... ¡no te lo perdonare!...- kurama estaba furioso se transformo en Youko y elimino a mikael de un solo golpe kurama corrió y tomo a Botan para llevarla al mundo humano para Genkai la curara._

_Kurama no se alejaba de Botan, dejaba de culparse por lo que le había pasado a Botan: Botan aunque había sido curada tardaría unos días en despertar. Kurama se sentía tan culpable que el se ofreció a llevarla a casa_

_Keiko: estas seguro la casa de Botan esta muy lejos ..._

_Kurama: si yo la llevare hasta su casa... talvez tarde unos días en despertar yo la llevare a casa..._

_Yuzke: oye kurama..que paso con Atzuko?..- pregunto Yuzke extrañado_

_Kurama levanto la mirada, cierto había dejado a Atzuko afuera del hospital_

_Kurama: Atzuko debe de estar molesta pero...-kurama miro a Botan que estaba sobre la cama pálida y fría frente a el- me quedare y llevare a Botan a su casa_

_Por el día siempre había alguien cuidando de Botan pues no sabían cuando despertaría, kurama había quedado "eliminado" por sus amigos en la ronda de cuidar a Botan_

_Keiko: no kurama ya has hecho suficiente, eres muy bueno pero no..._

_Kurama: pero yo quiero...- kurama no termino Yuzke lo había interrumpido..._

_Yuzke: kurama entiende tu tambien necesitas descansar además tienes que explicarle a Atzuko porque la dejaste ahí..._

_En ese momento entro Hiei por la ventana, como de costumbre._

_Hiei: vete a casa kurama, entiende no fue culpa tuya el incidente de Botan_

_Kurama agacho la mirada aun que le dijeran que no fue su culpa kurama sentía que todo era su culpa y que debía enmendar su error, Yuzke se acerco a kurama y puso la mano en el hombro de kurama _

_Yuzke: no te preocupes amigo, yo te supliré..._

_Kurama se fue a su casa y explico a su madre porque había llagado tan tarde, kurama tomo un baño y fue a dormir no se había dado cuenta de que estaba muy cansado _

_Kurama: Botan?... donde estas Botan?..._

_Botan : kuramaaa...!_

_Kurama¡ botan... botan- un monstruo la había herido frente a la mirada de kurama..._

_Kurama despertó empapado de sudor frío, aquel sueño fue horrible kurama se tranquilizo un poco pero no pudo dejar de pensar en eso asi que fue a casa de Botan y la observaba parado en el marco de la ventana mientras el viento entraba y movía las cortinas kurama se quedo ahí un rato._

_Botan abrió los ojos y vio a kurama sentado en la ventana viendo a la luna se levanto de la cama hacia la puerta del balcón muy cerca de kurama_

_Botan: kurama...discúlpame por haber arruinado tu cita con Atzuko- botan coloco sus manos sobre la barda del balcón_

_Kurama: porque no me dijiste el peligro de la misión...porque- kurama se había acercado un poco a botan y la miraba a distancia _

_Botan: porque... tu estas enamorado de Atzuko... y ... si yo te molesto no serás feliz, además no creo que yo te importe como Atzuko..._

_Kurama se había quedado inmóvil no sabía que decir apretó el puño y camino hacía Botan_

_Kurama: Botan, yo..._

_Botan volteo hacía kurama lo miraba con tristeza, el viento soplaba Botan cruzo los brazos tenía frío kurama s acerco unos pasos a Botan y la abrazo_

_Kurama: tuve miedo...- le decía al oído a Botan_

_Botan: miedo?..._

_Kurama: pensé que...- kurama la abrazo con mas fuerza- que te habías ido...tuve mucho miedo...- botan no dijo nada y kurama continuo- te prometo... que no dejare que nunca nadie... te vuelva a lastimar... lo juro..._

_Kurama y botan se quedaron asi un rato pero no notaron que alguien los observaba desde el otro edificio era Atzuko que los miraba con furia, Atzuko tenia un apariencia diferente era como un demonio, tenia cuernos y un aura negra la rodeaba, era un aparición del mundo espiritual y estaba furiosa. _

_Kurama ahora tenia que explicar a Atzuko porque la había abandonado y pedirle un disculpa. _

_Atzuko caminaba por la calle cuando una sombra le intercepto el paso era Yomi había regresado pero estaba furioso con kurama.._

_Yomi- así que tu eres Atzuko tenjo eh..._

_Atzuko- porque sabe mi nombre el famoso ladrón del mundo espiritual Yomi- Atzuko no parecía estar asustada por haberse encontrado a Yomi_

_Yomi- por favor atzuko no finjas que no sabes nada de mi o debería decir ...kirede..._

_Atzuko- a que has venido yomi ? _

_Yomi- en primer lugar tu apariencia humana es muy falsa conviértete en lo que eres en realidad_

_Atzuko agacho la mirada el tono de su piel cambio se hizo mas oscuro le salieron cuernos y se podían ver sus colmillos afilados ya no parecía en nada a la Atzuko humana_

_Kirede- así estas cómodo?_

_Yomi- mucho mejor.. bueno creo que es obvio que no estoy aquí para ver tu repulsivo rostro..yo se que tu y kurama han tenido eso que conocen los nigen como.. cita.. pero se que en tu corazon aun hay maldad por eso es que necesito de tu ayuda para vengarme de kurama_

_Kirede- que necesitas?_

_Yomi- quiero que me ayudes a tenderle una trampa... y así eliminarlo..._

_Kirede- te daré un concejo..._

_Yomi- no lo necesito... _

_Kirede- si quiere causarle el mas terrible de los sufrimientos debes quitarle lo que mas quiere quítale a alguno de sus amiguitos ..._

_Yomi- a sus amigos?..._

_Kirede- a si es ... secuestra a alguno.._

_Yomi- a quien?_

_Kirede- podría ser cualquiera...no espera... se a quien debes eliminar, acaba con la tonta guía espiritual... esa tonta y boba... que tiene ella que la hace tan especial?..._

_Yomi- lo sabía aun eres malvada..._

_Kirede- no eres el único que quiere que quiere venganza_

_Yomi- pero... porque quieres eliminar a botan?_

_Kirede- kurama le tiene un gran aprecio... y eso no me parece... por eso debes eliminarla..._

_Yomi- por favor no me digas que puedes enamorarte..._

_Kirede- Yomi... por favor crees que yo seria capaz de amar.. es solo que nadie se interpone entre lo que quiero y yo..._

_Yomi- sabes que la chica tiene un gran poder espiritual no es asi ... te astuta que sea mas poderosa que tu no es verdad..._

_Kirede- no me hagas reír, es verdad la chica tiene un gran poder espiritual pero no sabe como usarlo y además kurama no se aparta de ella en estos momentos_

_Yomi- de eso te encargaras tu ... tu distraerás a kurama y yo haré el resto..._

_Kirede- una cosa mas Yomi mátala, quiero ver sufrir su perdida a minamino..._

_Yomi- dime una cosa kirede cuando besaste a kurama sabías que botan los observaba no es verdad?..._

_Kirede- tu que supones _

_Yomi- no la matare lo que me cuentas es mayor razon para lo que planeo hacer con esa chica..._

_Kirede que planeas hacer con ella yomi?_

_Yomi- no te lo diré pero lo que planeo hacer con ella le dolerá mas a kurama que su muerte..._

_Yomi se fue entre las sombras y kirede volvió a su forma humana y se marcho._

_Kurama observaba el reloj esperando la hora de salida, kurama no prestaba atención a lo que decía el profesor_

_Kurama- vamos, vamos, avanza- pensaba kurama mientras veía el reloj desesperado de que no terminaran las clases_

_El reloj dio las tres en punto kurama guardo sus cosas y salió corriendo del salón por fin habían terminado las clases y fue el primero en salir su profesor estaba muy extrañado de que el fuera el primero en marcharse, cuando kurama salía casi de la escuela unas chicas le interceptaron el paso_

_Chica 1- minamino nos enteramos de que fuiste el primero de nuevo en el examen de conocimientos_

_Chica2- si, debes estar muy contento no es verdad..._

_Chica 3- además de ser muy listo eres el mas popular entre las chicas.._

_Kurama-si.. verdad.. pero ahora tengo algo de prisa ... y...- kurama quería safarse lo mas pronto de las chicas que no lo dejaban pasar..._

_Chica2- porque no vienes con nosotras a tomar un helado?_

_Kurama- es que... bueno... tengo que ir a alguna parte y no puedo llegar tarde... adiós..- en cuanto vio un hueco kurama se escapo de las chicas y salió corriendo- disculpen chicas pero ahora no puedo...- decía kurama mientras corría._

_Desde que botan había despertado kurama siempre iba a la escuela de Yuzke a esperarla y llevarla a casa_

_Kurama corría con mucho entusiasmo y lo mas aprisa posible, siempre que botan salía de la escuela el ya estaba ahí esperándola con una gran sonrisa, así que como de costumbre tenía que llegar temprano. Kurama llego justo a tiempo botan salía con Yuzke, keiko y kuwabara por la puerta principal _

_Kuwabara- esto me huele extraño..._

_Yuzke- sabes kuwabara deberías tomar un baño..._

_Kuwabara- no eso tonto si no que kurama y botan ahora estan muy juntos...- kuwabara miro a distancia a kurama y botan que hablaban, botan parecía estar muy feliz_

_Yuzke- bueno eso depende de nosotros...- yuzke reía con kuwabara mientras miraban con maldad a kurama y a botan como si fueran a hacer una broma y creo que eso harían..._

_Keiko¡Yuzke- era keiko que había golpeado a yuzke en la cabeza con la mochila- no hagas maldades, deja tranquilo a kurama ..._

_Yuzke- si ya entendí...- le decía a keiko mientras se sobava la cabeza_

_Keiko- lo mismo va para ti kuwabara!_

_Kuwabara entendió muy bien el mensaje pues su cara de horror lo decía todo pronto miraron a kurama y botan pero ya se habían marchado._

_Kurama y botan caminaban por la calle cuando en la esquina observaron que alguien era atacado por un espíritu corrieron para tratar de ayudar, kurama que era el que corría mas rápido miro sorprendido a Atzuko que estaba en el suelo y la levanto pronto llego botan y observaba desde tras de kurama y miró sorprendida a Atzuko, aunque sabía que kurama aun sentía algo por ella tenía que ayudarla._

_Kurama movió a Atzuko para que reaccionara pero de pronto Atzuko se incorporo rápidamente y puso sus manos en los hombros de kurama y le propino un descarga eléctrica de pronto y antes de que kurama pudiera hacer algo apareció Yomi que tomo a botan y coloco su mano en la cabeza de botan y la dejo inconsciente y se marcho con ella en brazos, kurama solo observo como se la llevaba _

_Kurama- bo...botan...- kurama quedo inconsciente tirado en el suelo..._

_Y un fuerte frío lo envolvía..._

_Kurama despertó y estaba en el suelo un fuerte calor se podía sentir a diferencia del frió del mundo humano ahora estaba en el mundo espiritual. Kurama tenia ataduras espirituales y no podía moverse_

_Kirede- ya despertaste kurama?_

_Kurama miro a asombrado a kirede kurama no entendía mucho_

_Kurama- quien eres tu?_

_Kirede- kurama, ya no me reconoces?... soy la linda Atzuko- kirede se río y su tono era sarcástico_

_Kurama- porque?...porque me atacaste?_

_Kirede- porque, porque nadie se burla de mi nadie me cambia por otra..._

_Kurama- pero... porque... porque la involucraste en esto? botan no tiene la culpa- kurama presentía algo extraño_

_Kirede- eso no importa ahora, pero a donde ha ido no estara mas contigo...- kirede se burlaba de kurama y parecía saber algo mas._

_Kurama¿que le has hecho! Y porque Yomi estaba ahí _

_Kirede- yo no le he hecho nada, de eso se encargara Yomi.._

_Kurama- estabas aliada con Yomi- kurama estaba furioso_

_Pero de pronto unos hilos de poder espiritual elevaron a kurama y kirede abrió una especie de hueco del cual comenzaron a salir muchos demonios que devorarían a kurama. Kurama cerro los ojos y se preparaba para su fin_

_Yuzke¡reigan- yuzke había disparado su reigan contra los demonios y acabo con todos pero tambien hirió a kirede de gravedad kurama cayó al suelo y yuzke fue a liberarlo_

_Kurama- yuzke que haces aquí?_

_Yuzke- liberándote tonto..._

_Kurama- eliminaste a kirede?_

_Yuzke- te refieres al demonio líder creo que si... listo- yuzke libero a kurama y este pronto fue a ver a kirede que había vuelto a su forma de Atzuko otra vez_

_Kurama- donde esta Yomi...- le decía kurama a Atzuko con mirada fría y sin mirarla_

_Atzuko- ayúdame suishi... por favor..._

_Kurama- te lo preguntare una vez mas, donde esta yomi?..._

_Atzuko- suishi yo solo..._

_Kurama- no me pidas que te ayude, por favor, eres malvada, solo lo haré si juras ser buena y decirme donde esta yomi..._

_Kurama lo estaba dudando aunque fuera malvada kurama tenía que ayudar a la Atzuko humana después de todo era su deber..._

_Kurama decidió ayudar Atzuko la curo pero la dejo ahí ya que sabia que no le diría donde esta Yomi _

_Yuzke- kurama... de verdad la vas ha dejar ir?_

_Kurama- deque me sirve dejarla eliminarla si de todos no me dirá donde esta Yomi ... vayámonos de aquí..._

_Yuzke y kurama se dirigieron al mundo humano ya que sabían que Yomi no podía ir al mundo espiritual._

_Ya habían pasado tres días y no sabían nada de Botan, kurama se sentía cada vez mas desesperado. No podía creer que se la hubieran llevado en frente de el, todos los chicos se dividieron para buscarla yukina tambien ayudo, kurama era el que mas buscaba, aunque todos la buscaban era el que tenia mas deseo de encontrarla_

_Yuzke- kurama... yo se que tu quieres encontrar a botan, yo tambien quiero encontrarla pero debemos descansar, kuwabara y Hiei no han encontrado nada, koenma hace lo que puede pero el tampoco la ha encontrado_

_Kurama-entiendo Yuzke puedes irte si quieres yo seguiré buscando..._

_Yuzke- pero kurama no fue tu culpa y ..._

_Kurama- no me digas que no fue mi culpa yuzke- dijo kurama en un tono extraño- yo... yo, no pude protegerla... no pude!... deje que se la llevaran... la deje sola- las lagrimas corrían por el rostro de kurama- por eso no puedo descansar hasta encontrarla... sabes...es curioso pero... le prometí que no la dejaría sola, nunca..._

_Yuzke- kurama...- yuzke no podía evitar sentirse triste por kurama pero en ese momento llego koenma_

_Koenma- kurama, Yuzke-_

_Kurama- que pasa koenma...- dijo kurama desanimado_

_Koenma- se donde esta yomi!_

_Yuzke- Que!_

_Kurama- dime pronto donde esta, donde esta Yomi!_

_Koenma- cálmate kurama, yomi esta en el mundo espiritual..._

_Yuzke-eso es imposible, le prohibieron ir al mundo espiritual, con un muro de energía espiritual_

_Koenma- si, lo se pero encontró por donde pasar_

_Kurama- por donde paso?_

_Koenma- yomi paso por el único lugar donde no llega el muro espiritual..._

_Yuzke- dinos donde_

_Koenma- en la montaña mas profunda de todo el reikai..._

_Yuzke que sencillo simplemente iremos y pasaremos por ahí..._

_Koenma-tu no puedes pasar, nadie que no soporte la temperatura del cero absoluto puede, se necesita de alguien que controle el hielo y que abra la puerta con su poder espiritual después debe pasar por otros dos retos los cuales no se que son.._

_Yuzke- oh no, solo conocía a seryu de las cuatro bestias pero hiei lo elimino y ahora que haremos _

_Kurama cerro los ojos sabía de alguien que podía controlar el hielo_

_Kurama- yo conozco a alguien que puede soportar el frió..._

_Koenma y Yuzke miraron sorprendidos a kurama quien seria capaz de soportar el frió quien seria esa persona?_

_Kurama- vamos yuzke tenemos que hablar con touya..._

_Yuzke y kurama se dirigieron hacía la montaña donde entrenaban los dioses ninyas y hablaron con touya y le explicaron lo sucedido_

_Touya- asi que yomi secuestro a esa chica y necesitan pasar a la montaña helada_

_Kurama- asi es y necesito tu ayuda touya, eres el único que conozco que pede soportar el frió..._

_Jin- dices que hay otros dos obstáculos- dijo jin que había escuchado todo- dime cuales son..._

_Yuzke-no lose, no se ni su forma pero deben ser muy fuertes_

_Jin- de verdad son muy fuertes- dijo moviendo las orejas de emoción_

_Yuzke- si deben serlo – yuzke sabía que a jin le encantaba pelear y cada vez le hablaba mas de lo mismo_

_Touya- dime kurama, porque lo haces?_

_Kurama- hice una promesa y debo cumplirla- kurama miro al suelo_

_Touya- esta bien kurama te ayudare_

_Jin- yo tambien iré, no esta bien que urameshi se lleve toda la diversión el solo_

_Touya- yomi, como se atreve a secuestrar a una chica inocente es un cobarde..._

_Yuzke- pues bien en marcha..._

_Kurama, yuzke, jin y touya se dirigieron a la montaña de hielo_

_Jin- que frió... hace..._

_Yuzke- por eso te dije que era buena idea traer una chaqueta..._

_Touya- aque se refieren el clima esta perfecto_

_Kurama- vamos no se queden atrás _

_Una fuerte brisa soplo y la nieve comenzó a cubrir los pies de los chicos, aunque tuviera frió y se estuviera congelando kurama no se detendría hasta encontrar a votan. Llegaron a la montaña y una gran puerta de hielo les impedía el paso_

_Yuzke- esta bien aun lado todos...¡reigan-yuzke disparo a la puerta pero no consiguió hacerle ni un rasguño yuzke se acerco y toco la puerta pero al instante una fuerte energía comenzó a congelarle la mano a yuzke y de inmediato la quito_

_Kurama- yuzke estas bien.. esa puerta solo pude ser abierta por alguien que posee el poder de controlar el hielo... touya- kurama miro a touya_

_Touya- si...- touya se acerco ala puerta y extendió su mano una brisa helado soplo sobre la puerta y comenzó a abrirla pronto touya consiguió abrirla y los cuatro entraron corriendo llegaron a una especie de caverna de hielo y de pronto apareció una persona era kojakim una de las poderosas apariciones del hielo y ataco a los cuatro _

_Jin- oye tu, quien te crees para arrojarnos esa ventisca... ya veras_

_Touya- disculpa que te interrumpa jin pero este es mío..._

_Kojakim lo siento pero mi objetivo es eliminar a kurama, no tengo tiempo para pelear con basura como tu_

_Yuzke- lo siento pero tendrás que pasar por nosotros antes de intentar matar a kurama..._

_Kojakim- esta bien si logran llegar al final de la caverna peleare con alguno de ustedes- kojakim desapareció y touya solo vio cuando la puerta se cerro y ya no podía abrirla. Kurama y los demás caminaban por la caverna hasta llegar a una pendiente cubierta por filosos picos de hielo, yuzke se acerco a la pendiente y uso el reigan pero el disparo solo consiguió ser desviado_

_Jin-eso no es impedimento para mi yo pudo volar- jin se elevo pero una fuerza extraño lo llevo al suelo de pronto y cayo al suelo kojakim apareció y les dijo que si querían pasar no podían volar y se fue a esperarlos al final _

_Yuzke- rayos y ahora como pasaremos _

_Touya- tengo una idea –touya apunto al suelo creo una placa de hielo – de acuerdo suban _

_Touya subió ala placa seguido por kurama yuzke y jin yuzke lanzo su reigan y fueron impulsados, yuzke y los demás se dirigían a toda velocidad pasando por encima y derriban do los picos de hielo pero unas especies de criaturas comenzaron a atacar a los chicos y a desviarlos del camino_

_Yuzke- diablos esta bestia nos esta poniendo mas retos de los que pensaba..._

_Jin- de acuerdo si quieren guerra, guerra tendrán - jin comenzó a lanzar bolas de aire a las pequeñas criaturas pero eran demasiadas, yuzke tambien comenzó a atacar a las cosas con su escopeta espíritu_

_Yuzke- oye jin no te lleves toda la diversión¡reigan!_

_Kurama y los de más estaban apunto de llegar al final y touya apenas podía controlar la placa de hielo _

_Touya- sujétense bien, aquí vamos!_

_Touya elevo la placa con una ventisca helada y kurama uso su látigo de rosas consiguió sujetarse bien elevarse el resto del camino y salieron volando por los aires y cayeron del otro lado de la pendiente sobre la nieve , jin saco la cabeza de la nieve_

_Jin- eso fue genial hagámoslo de nuevo... claro después de acabar con yomi..._

_Kurama y los de mas siguieron caminando a través de la fría caverna y por fin llegaron al final de pronto Una daga de hielo fue arrojada hacia kurama el cual la esquivo con facilidad y apareció kojakim_

_Kojakim- muy bien han conseguido llegar hasta el final pero ya no van pasar pues van a morir aquí..._

_Kurama estaba listo para pelear pero touya se le adelanto_

_Touya- espera kurama yo peleare con el.._

_Kurama- pero touya..._

_Touya- no te preocupes yo soy el amo del hielo, el no representa un gran reto para mi, tu ve y dale su merecido a yomi_

_Kurama- si... vayámonos...-kurama yuzke y jin salieron por la puerta dejando a touya solo con kojakim_

_Kojakim- de nada servirá que los dejes ir pronto te eliminare he iré tras ellos_

_Touya( formando su espada)- eso lo veremos_

_Botan abrió los ojos muy lentamente y observo que ya no estaba en el mundo humano y además no se podía mover _

_Botan- donde...donde estoy?_

_Yomi- estas en el mundo espiritual- botan volteo a ver asustada de oír la voz de yomi_

_Botan- porque me trajiste aquí? Porque me tienes aquí?..._

_Yomi- sera mejor que no te esfuerces podrías lastimarte y eso no me gustaría..._

_Botan- déjame ir que quieres de mi?_

_Yomi- tu sabes que kurama y yo no nos llevamos muy bien... por así decirlo_

_Botan- que le has hecho a kurama?...- yomi observo la cara de angustia que puso botan al decir algo de kurama_

_Yomi- de nada servirá que te preocupes por el... kurama te ama a si que tu me ayudaras..._

_Botan- te equivocas- la cara de botan expreso tristeza- kurama esta enamorado de otra persona..._

_Yomi- tu me servirás para hacer sufrir a kurama..._

_Botan- no... me niego a ayudarte en tu tonto plan ... yo no te serviré e nada- botan intentaba moverse pero era inútil_

_Yomi- ya te dije que de nada te servirá que te preocupes por el ya que te quedaras aquí para siempre... eres muy hermosa talvez por eso kurama te ama tanto- yomi puso su mano sobre el rostro de botan- pero eso ahora le causara dolor..._

_Yomi se alejo un poco y saco una flor negra de una caja era la flor del ankoku_

_Botan- la flor del ankoku..._

_Yomi- así es – se acerco y la coloco en las manos de botan_

_Botan- que pasa siento que... que me asfixio ..._

_Yomi- tu conciencia no me es útil para lo que planeo, a de mas tu corazon bueno y puro no te permitiría amarme en lugar de a kurama..._

_Botan- kurama...- botan cerro los ojos había perdido la conciencia totalmente yomi no podía evitar mirar a botan..._

_Kurama yuzke y jin corrían en un túnel oscuro y no distinguían la salida _

_Jin- oigan chicos percibo calor_

_Kurama- que?_

_Pronto alcanzaron a ver una luz y terminaron en un puente rodeado de lava el calor era insoportable_

_Yuzke- no veo el final y no se ni siquiera si soporte llegar hasta ahí_

_Kurama- vamos muchachos no se rindan vamos a conseguirlo_

_De pronto una ola de lava comenzó a formarse y el suelo de tras de ellos comenzó a derrumbarse kurama volteo y vio como la ola estaba a punto de caerles encima pero jin pronto creo un muro de viento con el cual los cubrió y salvo de una muerte segura _

_Yuzke- que paso?_

_Jin-no se pero estuvo muy cerca_

_Kurama- yomi preparo varios obstáculo este debe ser uno de ellos.._

_De pronto kurama miro para tras y vio que el suelo seguía derrumbándose _

_Kurama¡corran!_

_Kurama y yuzke corrían mientras el puente se derrumbaba tras ellos jin iba volando pero le costaba trabajo esquivar los trozos de roca que salian del puente_

_Yuzke- no veo el final_

_Kurama- no te rindas yuzke_

_Jin. Una puerta chicos! Veo una puerta!_

_Kurama- ya no falta mucho tenemos que lograrlo- kurama por fin veía el final-" aguanta botan pronto estaré ahí"- pensaba kurama cuando de pronto algo lo golpeo y cayó al suelo_

_Yuzke¡kurama!_

_Kurama- estoy bien yuzke.._

_�- kurama has sido muy afortunado de llegar hasta aquí kurama pero este lugar sera el ultimo que veas en tu vida_

_kurama que estaba tirado en el suelo se levanto aunque estuviera lastimado..._

_kurama- quien eres?_

_Jin- es mikado..._

_Kurama- mikado? Te refieres al demonio que puede convertirse en los cuatro elementos?_

_Jin- si creo que ahora es aire y por eso no lo vemos..._

_Yuzke- no tenemos tiempo para pelear con el!_

_Mikado- no te molestes kurama ya no pasaras porque aquí morirás_

_Kurama- cuando quieras..._

_Kurama estaba listo para pelear estaba seguro de que podría derrotarlo pero jin llego antes_

_Kurama- que haces jin?_

_Jin-no comprendo bien cuales son tus motivos para ayudar a esa chica pero no parece nada justa que tengas que pelear contra cuatro... creo en ti.. y se que lo conseguirás _

_Kurama- jin..._

_Jin- derrota a yomi, de acuerdo_

_Kurama- si... vamos yuzke..._

_Yuzke abrió la puerta con el reigan y salieron corriendo por ahí dejando a jin_

_Mikado- de nada servirá que dejes ir a tus amigos de todos modos kaigeromaru los detendrá y los matara_

_Jin- kaigeromaru? Se supone que solo eran ustedes dos ..._

_Mikado- claro que no acaso supones que yomi se la iba poner tan fácil a kurama?_

_Jin- no puede ser ... kurama.. yuzke- jin salió volando hacía la puerta quería avisar a kurama pero mikado le corto el paso_

_Mikado- no iras a ninguna parte, se supone que pelearías conmigo_

_Jin- no me hagas enojar..._

_Kurama y yuzke corrían por un pasillo muy oscuro y al llegar al final se sorprendieron_

_Yuzke- es... imposible..._

_Kurama- no te confíes yuzke podría ser una trampa- ellos se encontraban en una especie de cámara llena de flores parecía el campo de pronto kurama percibió un aroma muy dulce y pronto el y yuzke comenzaron a sentirse sin energía _

_Yuzke- que... pasa ... siento que mi cuerpo pierde energía ... pero me siento muy feliz y calmado..._

_Kurama-... que sera esta sensación... es como si mi cuerpo se llenara de paz y... no tuviera ninguna preocupaciones..._

_Kurama se sentía muy cansado y callo al suelo al igual que yuzke y este cayo y ya no se levanto._

_Kurama- yuz...ke ...- había caído al suelo y trato de levantarse pero no pudo y pronto perdió la conciencia . había quedado sobre el pasto parecía que solo descansaba tranquila mente, se sentía lleno de paz no se dio cuenta de que habían robado su energía._

_Kurama- que pasa... donde estoy?... me siento ... tan tranquilo... no quiero despertar...que es este aroma ... es muy dulce.. me recuerda a ...botan...-kurama abrio los ojos por fin después de pensar tanto y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de botan que estaba enfrente de el..._

_Kurama aun estaba en el suelo recostado ver a botan le asombro mucho y se incorporo rápidamente_

_Botan- ya despertaste kurama..._

_Kurama- botan... pero... tu..._

_Botan- que pasa kurama?_

_Kurama- es que... no recuerdo... que paso... ni que hacemos aquí..._

_Botan- estamos en el campo, no lo recuerdas-botan miro a kurama de una manera extraña- sabes... sentados los dos aquí... me hace pensar muchas cosas _

_Kurama- si tienes razon...- kurama miro a botan-" después de todo fue solo un sueño"- pensó kurama_

_Kurama comenzaba a creer que todo había sido un sueño, que nada había pasado, y a comenzar a estar feliz a lado de botan, ella estaba sentada muy cerca se kurama y el estaba muy feliz _

_Botan- oye... kurama... sabes? No importa lo que pase s yo quiero estar a tu lado me siento muy feliz a tu lado- botan se acerco a kurama y se recargo en uno de sus hombros _

_Kurama- yo quería... decirte...que ... siento lo mismo... –kurama tomo a botan de la mano su corazón latía muy rápido pero al tomar su mano se dio cuenta de que estaba muy fría y la soltó_

_Botan- que pasa kurama? Crees que estoy tan fría como kojakim- botan se rió como si hubiera dicho una broma_

_Kurama- tu... tu no eres botan..._

_Botan- que dices... aquí estoy mira soy yo- se acerco a kurama y lo besó kurama no hizo nada_

_Kurama- tu no eres botan ... aléjate de mi..._

_Botan- pero kurama...-botan no soltaba a kurama_

_Kurama- látigo de rosa- kurama utilizo el látigo de rosa y arrojo a botan que en realidad era kirede- botan no es fría y falsa como tu...- le decía kurama a kirede que estaba en el suelo_

_Kirede- como supiste que era yo... mi plan era perfecto..._

_Kurama- hay una gran diferencia entre tu y botan..._

_Kirede- demonios_

_Kurama- dime donde esta yomi... y mejor aun que le ha hecho a botan... ¡contesta! _

_Kirede- nunca te lo diría pero te adelanto que no sera agradable..._

_Kurama- que le ha hecho, responde si no quieres morir- kurama comenzaba a ponerse furioso y empezaba a notarse su transformación en youko- dime ahora!..._

_Kirede- no espera te lo diré ...- kirede comenzó a tener miedo de kurama que lucía amenazante y casi terminaba su transformación en youko _

_Kirede- yomi esta en...- kirede no termino algo la había eliminado antes de terminar _

_Kaigero maru- esa tonta de kirede habla mucho, por suerte la elimine antes de que dijera algo-dijo kaigero maru que había tomado la forma de yuzke_

_Kurama- pero yuzke, porque- kurama no podía creer que yuzke hubiera eliminado a kirede_

_Yuzke- de todos modos no nos hubiera dicho la verdad_

_Kurama- yuzke..pero...- el pasto debajo de yuzke comenzaba a secarse muy rápido cuando de pronto se escucho el grito de alguien_

_Yuzke¡ reigan! Yuzke había disparado contra kaigero maru _

_Kurama volteo rápidamente estaba en medio de dos personas exactamente iguales _

_Kurama- pero que significa esto?_

_Yuzke- kurama estas bien- con el golpe kaigero maru había vuelto a la normalidad _

_Kurama- si pero, que paso?_

_Yuzke- ese sujeto tiene el poder de la copiar lo que sea koenma me lo dijo en la mente_

_-Flash back -_

_Koenma- yuzke despierta!_

_Yuzke- que paso donde estoy..._

_Koenma- despierta... yuzke tengo algo que decirte, despierta ya!_

_Yuzke- ko... koenma?_

_Koenma- el poder de kaigero maru el la copia debes tener cuidado... ya no puedo hablar mas estoy perdiendo la el contacto... ten cuidado..._

_-Fin de flash back -_

_yuzke- kurama escúchame , al final de este pasillo se encuentra un puerta tienes que entrar, ahí encontraras a yomi..._

_kurama- como lo sabes?_

_Yuzke- escuche a kirede y a kaigero maru hablar de que yomi estaba ahí, ve pronto y rescata a botan..._

_Kurama- pero... que harás tu?_

_Yuzke- kaigero maru aun no esta eliminado, no creo que con ese golpe lo halla derrotado..._

_Kurama- esta bien...- kurama estaba apunto de irse pero yuzke lo detuvo_

_Yuzke- espera kurama solo quiero saber una cosa, porque vas a rescatar a botan?_

_Kurama- yo... la... amo... la quiero de vuelta... ella... representa mucho para mi... no me perdonaría si permitiera que algo le pasara... - kurama miraba al suelo y apretaba el puño- preferiría perder la vida...- kurama salió corriendo hacía la puerta casi llorando, yuzke solo lo miro irse _

_Yuzke- confió en ti kurama...- de pronto kaigero maru se levanto- bien que comience la diversión ..._

_Kurama atravesó un pasillo muy largo hasta llegar al ultimo cuarto que era similar al anterior, kurama distinguió alguien que estaba sobre el pasto kurama corrió para ver quien era(¡si era botan!) _

_Kurama estaba apunto de llegar pero yomi apareció y golpeo a kurama..._

_Yomi- no permitiré que te acerques a ella!_

_Kurama- miserable! aléjate de ella_

_Yomi- kurama no te exaltes, después de todo no querrás que le pase nada verdad ..._

_Kurama- aléjate de ella- dijo kurama al mismo tiempo de lanzar un golpe hacia yomi justo en ese momento kurama se transformo en youko_

_Yomi- valla kurama esa chica si que te importa- yomi se limpiaba la sangre que salía de su boca- a tal grado de volver a tu forma original..._

_Youko kurama- te lo repetiré, aléjate de ella... si es que aprecias tu repulsiva vida..._

_Yomi- valla que si estas molesto, inténtalo si puedes_

_yomi corrió para atacar a kurama, y sostuvieron una pelea en la cual youko kurama tenía una gran ventaja ante yomi y justo cuando kurama estaba apunto de dar el golpe final _

_youko kurama- te advierto que yo no soy tan amble como minamino...- de pronto yomi movió la mano en dirección a botan y apretó el puño de lo cual botan hizo una expresión de dolor _

_yomi- suéltame ahora...- youko soltó a yomi_

_youko kurama- déjala tranquila no te atrevas a lastimarla! o yo mismo te matare..._

_Yomi- no creo que quieras hacer eso, amenos claro que no te interese la vida de esa chica... escucha si quieres que viva tu tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo te diga... _

_Youko kurama- eres un maldito... – kurama estaba furioso_

_Yomi- no kurama... si quieres que viva tendrás que hacer lo que yo diga, en primer lugar no me gusta tu tono... ¡tendrás que cambiarlo- yomi golpeo a kurama el cual no podía defenderse si quería que botan viviera, kurama tuvo que recibir directamente todos los golpes de yomi. El daño que recibió fue tremendo y debido a los golpes regreso a ser suishi minamino, yomi estaba a punto de eliminar a kurama con toda su fuerza_

_Yomi- por la chica no te preocupes kurama que ella se quedara con migo para siempre, claro que ella no recordara ni tu nombre..._

_Kurama-"discúlpame botan, no... pude salvarte... pero prefiero... dar mi vida por la tuya..." -pensaba kurama y las lagrimas corrían por su rostro_

_Yomi- muere kurama- yomi ataco a kurama pero se detuvo y dejo caer al suelo a kurama algo lo había atacado a el, era... botan..._

_Yomi- pe... pero... como es posible..._

_Botan-tu... no... entiendes yomi... yo puedo usar ... mi, po...poder... espiritual..., en muy raras ocasiones,... para atacar a... alguien... tu flor del ankoku... solo pudo injertar veneno en mi cuerpo... pero... al menos... se que pude salvar a kurama... aunque eso... signifique ... que yo tenga que morir..- botan cayó al suelo in conciente kurama recobro la conciencia y fue con botan, apenas podía caminar pero eso no le impediría estar con ella_

_Kurama- bo... botan... reacciona por favor... tu no puedes morir así... no debes morir sin saber lo que tenía que decirte...botan por favor abre los ojos... yo... te ... amo... no puedes morir ... por favor, no mueras... no se que voy a hacer sin ti...por que?... porque no pude decírtelo?... yo te amo.. pero no pude protegerte ... porque...- el cielo ya nublado comenzó a llover sobre kurama y botan, kurama abrazo a botan muy tiernamente- por favor... regresa- las lagrimas de kurama cayeron sobre el rostro de botan –_

_Te amo...- kurama beso tiernamente a botan, botan movió la mano y se hizo gesto en su rostro, estaba viva!_

_Botan-... yo... tambien... te amo... kurama...- kurama escucho asombrado las débiles palabras de botan y al instante la abrazo con mas fuerza_

_Kurama- que bueno que estas bien...-las lagrimas caían sobre botan y la joven cerraba los ojos lentamente..._

_Yomi-ja.. ja.. ja.. que tierno... mas bien repulsivo... pero ambos morirán aquí- fueron las ultimas palabras de yomi el cual murió después de decir eso... kurama cargo a botan _

_Kurama- vayámonos de aquí..._

_Kurama salió con botan en brazos del cuarto el cual se estaba derrumbando corrió por los mismos lugares por donde antes había pasado para llegar a yomi pero no encontró a yuzke ni a los demás y el lugar se estaba derrumbando, pronto llego a la puerta de hielo pero no podía abrirla, se quito su chaqueta y se la puso a botan la cual comenzaba a sentir frió y trato de abrir la puerta pero no podía y volvió a cargar a botan estaba desperado como iban a salir de ahí? Y ya no había tiempo de buscar otra salida cuando de pronto escucho una voz muy familiar _

_Hiei- yao ensasken- kurama vio como una explosión derribo la puerta era hiei y kuwabara que habían sacado a jin touya y yuzke ateriormente_

_Kuwabara- oigan chicos estan bien- les grito kuwabara_

_Hiei- vayámonos de aquí kurama!_

_Kurama- si..._

_Los chicos salieron justo a tiempo de la montaña la cual desapareció llevándose con ella a yomi y a kirede._

_Una semana después:_

_Kurama estaba en el hospital en el cuarto de botan la cual había sido llevada ahí para que le sacaran el veneno y le curaran las heridas, botan estaba dormida y kurama la observaba. Pronto botan abrió los ojos lentamente..._

_Kurama. Que bueno que ya despertaste, te sientes mejor esta mañana?_

_Botan- creo que si...- la joven estaba contenta porque kurama se encontrara ahí_

_Kurama- te traje esto- kurama saco un ramo de rosas y se las entrego a botan_

_Botan- muchas gracias kurama, son muy lindas..._

_Kurama- casi como tu- kurama se puso rojo se había atrevido a decirle_

_Botan de igual manera se sonrojo, pero kurama hablo de otra cosa para olvidar lo sucedido _

_Kurama- he... no olvides que vendré por ti el viernes a recogerte ... hasta entonces..._

_Kurama salió a toda velocidad del cuarto mientras botan lo miraba igual de roja que el_

_Llego el viernes y botan estaba lista para irse del hospital kurama llego justo como lo había prometido cargo las cosas de botan y caminaron por la calle, _

_Botan- la tarde es hermosa... verdad..._

_Kurama- por supuesto...- sin darse cuenta el y botan se habían tomado de la mano y continuaron su camino._


End file.
